He's always right
by Tetzu-chan
Summary: He's always right. He'll never lead me wrong. i'll follow him to the ends of the earth if he so desires. - Yeah my first story! X3 please read and review! ((ON HIATUS))
1. Chapter 1 :He's always right

Chapter 1: He's always right

_"Why am i doing this...? That's right HE told me to..."_

I shoved the last of the diamond jewelry from the display case into my black duffel bag, looking over my shoulder once to make sure no one was coming. Once I was sure the coast was clear I then looked over at my red-headed partner who was admiring some nice watches before he too shoved them into a black bag of his own. If you haven't already guessed -which its pretty obvious- we're inside a jewelry store, a very expensive one at that..._robbing it..._ Now it's not as bad as it sounds he said we're only taking what we need! it's not a problem if we need it right? of course! because he's always right, he's Axel and he **loves** me. At that moment Axel walked up to me and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey babe, you got everything we need?" He asked me with that beautiful smile of his on his face.

"Yup!" I replied happily -This mans smile just does that to me-

"That's great Roxy, but ya gotta be quiet kay?" He said, gently putting a finger to my lips, I blushed and nodded. Okay I kinda just let that 'yup' slip, I couldn't help it, and just so you know my name isn't Roxy its Roxas but of course Axel is **always** right so I let him call me whatever he pleases. Besides it's just his lil' nickname for me and I like it.

"Alright let's get outta here." He said looking over his shoulder then back at me. I nodded quickly again then turned and zipped up my bag. After that it should have been smooth sailing getting outta there, that is until I tripped on my foot and landed right into one of the display cases knocking it over...clumsy me...ahem...anyway next thing I knew sirens were going off loud enough to make my ears bleed, adrenaline took over and my hearts beating so fast it feels like it could go flying out my chest at any given moment. I get up fast letting a storm of apologies fly out my mouth and it feels like im hyperventilating m-my palms won't stop sweating! Axel gives me a surprise by kissing me deeply and passionately on the lips and im instantly putty in his hands lightly moaning till he pulls away.

"Stay. Calm. Alright babe? it was an accident, I know they happen, but the important thing is we get the fuck outta here quick before the cops get here alright?" he said looking me in the eyes his hands on my shoulders holding me steady which im very thankful for other wise my legs would've already given out. He's talking really rushed in a hushed tone but I quickly pick up everything he says and nod my head vehemently my eyes probably the size of dinner plates.

He nods once himself then grabs my hand quickly slinging both duffel bags over one shoulder. We make it outside right as we hear the police sirens in the distance. Axel's tugging me along fast and I stumble a few times on my own feet -Don't judge me this guy is tall and I mean **tall.- **but catch myself each time and run faster.

By the time the cops arrive we're already jumping into the car and im very thankful for the black skull caps and duct tape over the license plate. Theres no evidence.

I slam my door shut just as I hear a cop shout _**"Freeze!"** -_tch like anyone ever listens to that command- Axel slams the key into the ignition and floors the gas pedal, we speed away and the cops immediately give chase.

"Axel I-I don't wanna get caught!" I whined, on the verge of tears, feeling very frantic at how many crazy swerves and turns we're making.

"Huush Roxy, we're not gonna get caught I promise." Axel soothed, his eyes still fixed intently on the road taking quick glances at the rear view mirror. I could tell he was really focus on getting us out save and sound and I trust him cuz he's right, he's always right. So I bit my lip and suck up my tears. I flinch a bit when I feel something touch my hand but quickly relax when I realize Axel just took it into his. I smile brightly and intertwine my fingers with his feeling reassured.

We lose the cops a while later and quickly pull into a deserted area, where Axel takes the duct tape off the license plate, and I pull off my skull-cap and high heals. -yes you heard right, high heals. Axel said it would be better to wear them just incase we're seen they'll think im a woman or at least get my height wrong which throws off their evidence if they are to get a description from anyone, genius right? that's right it is and you know why im not even gonna waste my time saying it again- Once everything is in order we get back on the road as normal citizens.

Axel is beaming when we get into the car, he starts laughing happily and ruffles my hair.

"See Roxy i told you we'd make it!" He said happily laughing once more I couldn't help but return the laugh with a small smile ans chuckle of my own I love seeing this man happy and I'd follow him to the ends of the earth if he so desired cuz he's always right.

_Always_.

* * *

A/N- Okay so my first story! YAY! like said in the summary lol, Anyway for now this is a one-shot, depending on what you guys think of it I may add more chapters so yea lots of reviews pleez! I'll take any critique you have to give, it'll be much appreciated! :3

Ok well bye-bye!

-Tetzu


	2. Chapter 2: Better than before

Disclaimer- Uh oh kinda forgot about this last chapter lolz ^ ^" anyway, No I do not own kingdom hearts or their characters sadly, Tho I will write a strongly worded letter to Nomura-san asking for rights! fingers crossed he says yes! ;D

So yess please enjoy the second chapter of "he's always right"! :D

* * *

Chapter 2: better than before

Apparently I had fallen asleep at some point, because next I knew Axel was gently shaking my shoulder telling me we were home. I looked up to see the brightly lit sign of the motel. How many motel switches does this make? ...oh right its the 20th one we've switched to. we're always on the move never really settling... but its better than before... oh so much better.

I give a small delicate yawn and stretch a bit. I hate my yawn it's so girly and always has been. Axel says he likes it, that its cute. It's not my fault it's so petite I'm only 13 after all. Your probably wondering just how old Axel is right about now huh? Well he's 22, and before you get all pissy thinking he's just a pedo that forced me to be with him, let me tell you this: your wrong cuz he's not, I chose this, and wouldn't have had it any other way.

Axel pops the trunk open and I get outta the car after him as he closes his door. We go around to the back grabbing the duffel bags out of the trunk before we head in. Axel takes out the car key, lets the door open and I immediately run in and plop on the bed gratefully. _Ah_ the nice soft bed after a long night of work. I look to the clock and see that its 2 in the morning, sighing I look to see that Axel is already on the phone. I assume it's most likely Reno, the guy Axel goes to for our munny. I've never actually met the guy, Axel never lets me. He says I don't need to meet him. I don't ask why of course, I just trust Axel's judgment, he knows what he's doing.

"Damn it Reno! No you don't have to come pick it up I said I'll meet you, so just give me a meeting area!" Axel sounded very irritated so I had to ask-

"whats going on?" I whispered, clearly showing my confusion.

He holds up a finger telling me to wait, so I shut my mouth and watch as he goes to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I flopped back on the bed and stare at the ceiling waiting for Axel to come out, which luckily didn't take long, but as he came out the first thing he did was head straight to the door.

"alright I'm on my way." He said, then hung up the phone.

"I'll be back, Roxy you stay here and lay low alright?" He took a few of the nice watches out of the duffel, Which we left on the floor by the door, and tossed them on the bed then slung the bags back over his shoulder.

"Alright" I said, this was normal routine after all. Get what we need from the bank or jewelry store, switch hotels, keep a few of the things we picked up, then trade the rest to this Reno guy. Simple.

Axel nodded with a smile then turn to the door. I vaguely wondered if Axel was gonna kiss me goodbye when suddenly he stood still and turned back, Heading towards me and leaning over, gently placing his lips to my forehead. Smiling softly he pulled away an ruffled my hair.

"Almost forgot." He said smiling. "You be a good boy now, Got it memorized?" His smile was contagious, the corners of my lips quirked up into a smile of my own and all I could do was nod as heat crept up my face. At that he turned once again and was gone, and I was left to myself. Not that I'm complaining, this is still better than before... oh so much better and I wouldn't be happy with anyone other than Axel.

_After all he did save my life._

* * *

Okay! So here it is the second chapter! :D it's kinda short but this chapter was mainly just to explain alil bit about Axel and Roxas's life style so yeah, please enjoy and look forward to the next chapter! tho I don't know exactly when that will be done. It might help if anyone could give me any suggestion to what they think should be added to the story. Thanks! :3

Please Review! X3 They make me really happy and overflow me with sunshine and rainbows! :D

-Tetzu


	3. Chapter 3: Forget the past

Disclaimer: Why Nomura-san? Why?! ;w; He denied me rights...as expected...But Oh Well I'm Persistent! I shall not give in till Kingdom Hearts is MIIIINNNNE! but for now it isn't I only own this stories plot -sigh-

A/N: Okay my peoplez! this is the third chapter to "He's always right"! Hope you all enjoy! Sorry I took so long but I will work on updating sooner I was always a procrastinator, still am, lolz but hopefully I'll get over that! Wish me luck to get over my procrastination! X3 lolz and that concludes my rambling you may read now. :D

* * *

Chapter 3: Forget the past

_It's cold.__.__.how long has it been? Since I've been walking? I can't remember__.__.__. why is it I'm walking again? and where am I going?... all I know... is that I have to get away I have to escape. what I'm escaping from? I can't remember... The endless white...it's like it's putting my mind at blank, just like it's vastness. I rub my hands together to stave off the cold but it's futile. Maybe I should just give up and accept my fate... no one would miss me..._

_____CRUNCH..._

_____ I gasp and quickly turn around just in time to see him. That man.. the one who wants me dead... him and that woman both want me dead, and maybe it's for the best, but even with that thought in mind I couldn't help but to tremble in fear for my life. His eyes.. it was like looking into a soulless blood thirsty demon's. All I could see was a glaze, a drunken glaze over eyes filled with contempt for me. A small glint from the corner of my vision was the only thing that drew me from my trance as he raised a blade above his head. I was terrified, he towered over me and there was no escape. No help forthcoming. It was hopeless and even at the tender age of 7 I knew that._

_____The blade struck down like lightning... and the snow was stained red..._

I awoke in cold sweat, shivering uncontrollably. There was a very loud ringing in my ear and I couldn't tell where it was coming from, but I could care less. I clutched on to the blankets around me searching for any form of comfort, as I pulled my nees up to my chest. It was when Axel came running in and to my side to whisper comforting words in my ear, that I realized the ringing was me screaming. At that point I calmed myself and the screams died down to labored breathing. I gasped for air like a fish out of water, trying to calm myself down a bit more but the shivering wouldn't stop. I felt a warmth embrace me and I finally calmed myself enough to look up and see Axel with his large arms around me. I sighed out a shaky breath and leaned into the comfort.

"You where having another one of those nightmares again weren't you?" he said softly as he ran his fingers through my hair. It felt so good, I loved it when he did that, it really helped.

After I finally stopped shivering I was still a bit shaken up so I could only bring myself to nod slightly. Axel picked up on it though and pulled back enough to look at me. He leaned down and lightly pecked my forehead then continued stroking my hair.

"do you want to talk about it babe?"

"n-no...no its just the past... it's useless to talk about right?" I looked up at him as he smiled down at me. There was a strange look in his eyes, I couldn't quite tell but it was only there for a brief second so I decided not to put much thought into it.

He smiled then, a warm smile and patted my head gently "Alright Roxy if you say so." He said, I looked up at him and smiled, quickly brushing off my nightmare, not wanting him to worry about me.

"So how did things with Reno go?" I asked.

There was that strange look again but once again only brief "Well things went...fine...he um..." he sighed "though he uh... kinda cut back our pay..." He looked away rubbing the back of his neck, a solemn look in his eyes, no longer making eye contact with me.

I stared at him, mouth agape, disbelief clearly shown on my face "b-bu...but why!?" I asked somewhat in a panicked state we don't have enough as it is we only got payed about 1500 munny a job, and we didn't do many jobs how much could he have docked us?!

Axel's expression darkened and he still wouldn't look at me. he sighed and closed is eyes in what seemed to be defeat "it's...complicated..."

I just stared "W-well how much is he cutting?"

"600 munny..." NOW, I gaped.

"How are we supposed to get by on-" I had to count for a moment, but I knew it was bad "-900 munny a month?!" I finally finished, after taking a while to do the math on my fingers and in my head.

Axel sighed, "Well there's little we can do, but become full time thieves for Reno. Which means no more, one or two robberies a month, but now we gotta steal whatever and whenever he wants us to..."

If that's what needs to be done according to Axel I'ts probably the best way to go, so I simply nodded.

_Axel's always right after all._

* * *

A/N: Alright! so now I gotz the third chapter up! :D YAYZ! Man I wish I coulda done so much better... CHAPTERS...TOO...SHORT! lolz... -w- Well I'll just have to try harder next chapter and hopefully I'll get it up sooner as well! So for now, I bid you adieu!

Please review! My sunshine and rainbows are just begging to be overflowed! :D

-Tetzu out!


End file.
